My Treasure
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Just a little one-shot featuring my favorite heavy cruiser and her Teitoku. Prinz Eugen x Female Admiral. Oneshot. You'll find no M rating here...


_DISCLAIMER: Kantai Collection or KanColle belongs to Kadokawa Ltd. This author in no way seeks profit from the series or the characters there within._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've been into KanColle for about the last year. But this was probably written shortly after I got into it. It's a one-shot so expect there to be no conclusion. In fact I don't expect there to be much of a response from the yuri community for it. Nevertheless, here it is._

 **My Treasure**

(Port: Naval Base: Admiral's office)

Before long summer had transitioned into fall and now the late sakura petals dotted the walkways and the windows. The previous season had been of no real change to the admiralty. Offensives had been launched and the abyssal fleet had carved out an island of territory several hundred knots from the base. They had made no effort to move and only seemed to attack fleets that got within a certain distance. The island held no primary importance to either side which was why it seemed irregular.

As the thought continued to swim around in the admiral's head the door opened and a single girl walked in. She was small and looked far less intimidating then many of the other kanmasu. Silver hair was momentarily swept back as the nervous girl began to give her report.

"Gen-" The girl shook her head and began again "Admiral, I have the recon report." The girl began.

"Take your time yuu-chan." A smoky feminine voice said from behind the desk. The admiral sat at her desk with her fingers tented in front of her face. The admiral's emerald eyes looked back at the submarine girl who smiled slightly and nodded.

"The abyssal fleet appears to be holding at the point they have for the last few weeks. After spending almost all day surveying them I noticed that their behavior hasn't changed." Yuu reported.

"Even after the dummy vessel that was sent on the southern edge of the island?" The admiral asked.

"Nein, they sunk that." Yuu responded.

"How about the planes the carrier group sent out yesterday?" The admiral queried.

"The planes were shot down within one hundred knots of the island. But no fleet was sent out to investigate." Yuu replied.

"That seems to be the status quo lately." Another voice said as it entered the room.

The admiral arched her eyebrows towards the new person only to receive an honest smile back. Leaning back in her chair the admiral watched as her secretary came deeper into the room and deposited a platter with a large glass of beer and sliced hard cheese and steaming liverwurst.

The admiral looked at the food and then at the new arrival. She openly sighed and looked back over to Yuu.

"Anything else of note?" The admiral asked as her left eyebrow began to twitch.

"No Admiral" Yuu stated as she looked at the platter and was reminded of home.

"Very well, dismissed." The admiral stated.

Yuu promptly saluted and left the room which left the admiral with her secretary whom was giving her a warm smile.

"I asked for some miso and tea." The admiral stated firmly.

"You had tea this morning. You had tea this afternoon. I wasn't about to let you go by without eating anything substance for dinner." The secretary said as she toyed with the braid wrapped around the top of her head.

"But, beer and sausage?" The admiral stated in annoyance.

"There's nothing wrong with beer and sausage. They will keep you warm. The nights are getting colder now." The secretary said as she offered a knife and fork.

The admiral openly took both though still had a sulking look on her face. The secretary sat on the edge of the desk and watched her admiral dig in.

"See schatze? You were just as hungry as I thought." The secretary stated as she removed her gloves revealing the glint of a ring on her left ring finger.

"Do you have to call me that here Prinz?" The admiral stated as she looked over.

"You are my love, why shouldn't I say it? No one is here." Prinz stated as she walked behind her wife. Leaning in she whispered something even more personal.

"I expect you to worship me as you always do. So it's best for you to recover your strength Keiko." Prinz said which nearly caused the admiral to choke. After swallowing the admiral looked over to find Prinz's joyful face smiling once again.

"I would have never thought you such a minx when you first arrived. I suppose it was a good thing that we ran into each other." The admiral stated as she reached over lightly cupping Prinz's cheek.

"That long dark hair and smoky voice of yours is irresistible as are your eyes. Not even the brightest emeralds could do them justice." Prinz stated as she leaned down to kiss her admiral.

"I also like it when you rally the other girls. You seem to capture their hearts and minds as you do mine. But to them you are their admiral. To me, you are my lover, mein schatze." Prinz stated as the tone of the last phrase told even more then the entire sentence.

"It's so amorous when you speak to me like that." Keiko stated as she began to eat again knowing full well what would be expected of her.

"If you never spoke to me I probably would be the same shy girl I was when I came here." Prinz stated as she picked a piece of hard cheese off of Keiko's plate.

"I had no choice but to speak to you. But we were both new here at that time. So we've grown together." Keiko replied.

"Always letting me be the pursuer. Every so often I'd like to be chased too." Prinz stated as she touched her head to Keiko's.

"Aishiteru." Keiko said in a smooth tone.


End file.
